Public Displays of Affection
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: AU. Besotted eyes nearly miss the obvious, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: This was written for the Satisfaction theme on dokuga_contest. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The bell above the shop door chimed merrily and Kagome glanced up from her cup of tea. A soft smile curled her lips as the young man in the doorway turned towards her with ill-concealed delight. It amazed her that he'd actually spotted her in her secluded corner, especially as the tea shop was currently brimming with people and the low drone of conversations.<p>

With a clink of china, she replaced her tea cup gentle onto the china saucer and nodded to him.

"Kagome-sensei!" the young, impressionable, Hojo crowed. "What a surprise!"

One slim black eyebrow arched delicately. She mightn't have believed anyone else if they'd parroted Hojo. The students in her history class all knew she favoured this particular tea shop, a few of the more outgoing males had even gone out of their way to seek her out here in an attempt to win her affections. Unfortunately for their fragile young egos, she had a thing for decidedly older lovers. But, Hojo, undoubtedly had stumbled across her by chance; the boy hadn't a deceitful bone in his body.

An intelligent student, he never failed to ask questions. Yet, there were times when he missed things that were completely obvious. Now was certainly one of those times where his obliviousness was reaching potentially dangerous levels.

"You look lovely today, sensei!" he complimented sincerely. Kagome bit her lip; this crush was a little flattering at times but it also led to several uncomfortable situations.

"Thank you," she replied graciously, tucking a strand of her loose wavy hair behind a delicate ear.

"Your hair is beautiful let down," he continued blithely. Pleasant. Hojo was always pleasant. And she supposed having her hair down was a change from her usual efficient bun. Kagome toyed with a curl absently; she wore it down because _he_ liked it.

The newspaper across from her crinkled in annoyance. Kagome's smile grew faintly mocking as she darted an amused glance at the broadsheet.

"Can I join you?" he continued casually.

This time there was a notable huff as the newspaper was folded by long dexterous fingers. A beautiful pale face was revealed, golden eyes hid behind black framed spectacles, a crescent moon rode proud on his pale brow. As a bemused Hojo watched, he reached out and wrapped clawed fingers over his traditional teacup and brought it to his lips.

"This is my..." Kagome pursed her lips as she studied the regal demon, "This is Sesshoumaru."

"Hello," Hojo greeted cheerily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction and Hojo took an instinctive step back. Though demons were an intrinsic part of the world, most humans were still a little leery. Something Kagome knew Sesshoumaru enjoyed more than he should.

The frigid hostility that came off Sesshoumaru in waves made Kagome fidget a little. In a desperate bid to save her poor innocent student, she convinced him to leave. The eyelash fluttering and easy smiles were a little overkill maybe, but he left with a smile on his face.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, blue eyes alight with mirth and cheeks blushing furiously.

"You should have allowed me the satisfaction of escorting him out," Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kagome squeezed his hand, heart warming as he pressed his lips to her knuckles. "He's one of my best students, you aren't allowed to frighten him."

Sesshoumaru's lip curled. "He wouldn't have been merely frightened."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, he was stood at the side of her chair, looming over her imposingly. "And what of my introduction?"

Kagome's smile turned coy as he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger and tugged gently. "I couldn't introduce you as my mate," she whispered, "he'd probably faint. And since you refuse to marry me..." she trailed off, her smile smug.

"Woman," he grumbled and straightened, releasing her hair to tug on her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked mildly as he tugged her from their tea shop with haste.

"We are going home," he told her darkly.

"Jealous," she teased gently.

Before she knew what was happening, he'd ducked her into an alcove, pressing his lips to hers fervently. "Minx," he breathed against her lips, "I will have my satisfaction."

* * *

><p>AN: This was originally posted to livejournal on May 5th 2011.


End file.
